This invention relates to new and useful improvements in containers for holding articles to be vacuum packed.
It is known that vacuum packaging of perishable food articles substantially prolongs their storage life and minimizes spoilage. Vacuum packaging has heretofore been used for coffee such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,095. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,943,987 and 4,591,055 are also directed to containers for holding perishable articles in vacuum conditions. Further, vacuum packaging systems have been employed for conventional refrigeration and refrigeration-freezer units. Such a system is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,240 which further shows vacuum receiving packages that can be used to enclose foodstuffs or the like to prolong them.